Sueños encontrados
by Aiiri
Summary: Makoto no tenía un sueño, nunca había pensado en ello, lo único que sabía, era que quería estar al lado de Rin, y al parecer, eso era más que suficiente. (MakoRin Week, día 3)


_**¡Buenas noches preciosas criaturas!**_

_**Como lo dije anteriormente, estoy publicando los fics atrasados de la MakoRin Week! **_

_**Perdonen mis errores!**_

_**Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

><p>— ¿Cuál es tu sueño, Rin? —Escuchó la dulce voz del pequeño de hebras olivas. Ambos tenían doce años cuando Makoto le había hecho aquella pregunta, estaban caminando de vuelta a casa después de haber ido al club de natación.<p>

—Ser nadador profesional, como lo quería mi padre —Dijo orgulloso y con una sonrisa arrogante— ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

— ¿El mío? —Makoto alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, pensativo—No lo sé… Nunca lo he pensado.

—Eso es malo, debes tener un sueño —Decía el pequeño tiburón, el niño de orbes esmeraldas sólo le dio una sonrisa algo ansiosa— Tienes que pensar en uno, y cuando lo tengas, tendrás que decírmelo, ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien… —Continuaron con su caminata, hasta llegar al punto donde se separaban— Bien, nos vemos —Pero cuando Makoto estuvo a punto de irse, Rin lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia él para chocar sus labios con los de él, sólo había sido un topón, y a pesar de eso, fue suficiente para que el corazón del pequeño de ojos verdes, se acelerara— ¡Rin! ¿Q-Qué fue eso?

—Digamos… Que fue un beso de despedida —Dijo avergonzado mientras se sobaba el cuello— Ya tengo que irme, así que… ¡Adiós!

Makoto sólo se quedó mirando confundido, no entendía a lo que se refería, y además, el beso de Rin le hizo temblar por completo; pero debía admitir que le hubiera gustado sentir por un rato más, los labios de su amigo sobre los suyos. Suspiró pensando en lo que le había dicho a Rin, sobre tener un sueño; se escuchaba como una promesa, algo que debía cumplir rápidamente, pero había pasado un año desde esa conversación, y Makoto aún no tenía un sueño ni tampoco a Rin, pues éste se había marchado a Australia y al parecer, con pasaje sin retorno. El tiempo pasó fugaz como una estrella al caer, el chico de hebras olivas ya estaba acostumbrado a la ausencia de Rin, no iba a negar que lo extrañaba, ya que lo hacía en demasía, pero estaba resignado a sólo quedarse con los recuerdos de cuando eran pequeños, y también el de ese beso. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que lo volvería a ver aquella vez en la que recorría los pasillos del antiguo club de natación junto a Nagisa y Haruka, sin embargo aquel Rin no era el que recordaba, estaba frío, distante y ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos, esos infiernos escarlatas sólo se fijaban en su mejor amigo, ignorándolo como si la amistad que tenían de niños no hubiera valido nada. Sin embargo estaba feliz de volver a verlo, a pesar de que ya no era el de antes.

Había pasado una semana de la llegada de Rin, se atrevió pedirle a la hermana pequeña su número de celular; era tarde en la noche cuando con toda la ansiedad del mundo, se atrevió a llamarlo, sin las esperanzas de que contestase, pero cuando escuchó la profunda voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica; su corazón comenzó a latir rápida y fuertemente.

—_Diga… _

— _¿R-Rin? —Dijo con la voz temblorosa, esperando una respuesta del otro lado, pero al no recibir nada, decidió continuar—Soy Ma-Makoto…_

—_Ya sé quién eres —Contestó bruscamente, provocando que el de ojos verdes se estremeciera por completo— ¿Qué quieres?_

—_Bueno… Sólo quería saber cómo estabas… Hace tiempo que no sabía de ti…_

— _¿Sabes qué hora es?_

—_Uhm… Tarde, tal vez… —Tragó saliva algo preocupado por si lo había despertado— Lo siento… Yo…_

—_Makoto…_

—_Te extrañé —Confesó queriendo llorar por haber dicho eso sin pensarlo—Perdón, dije algo extraño, ¡Fue bueno hablar contigo! —Estuvo a punto de colgar cuando escuchó algo que lo congeló._

—_Yo también… Te extrañé —Sabía que Rin no podía ver su sonrisa boba, pero aún se sentía avergonzado por eso._

—_Ah, entonces… ¿Cómo es Australia? —Dio vueltas en la cama como si se tratase de una colegiala enamorada. No entendía sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo, pero realmente se había sentido vacío todo el tiempo de su ausencia._

Esa vez, conversaron hasta que los primeros rayos de sol aparecieron, y eso fue el comienzo de una amistad algo ilícita, ya que las asperezas entre el tiburón y el delfín aún seguían bastantes sensibles. Habían pasado varias semanas, Makoto hablaba casi todas las noches con Rin, pero fue en una noche en especial, cuando lo encontró parado en el umbral de su puerta con un rostro bastante serio. Estaban en su habitación, después de haber cenado junto a toda su familia; un silencio algo incómodo estaba entre ellos, y Makoto seguía sin entender la visita de su amigo.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ahogaste? —Preguntó sin mirarlo a los ojos, refiriéndose al hecho del campamento que había sucedido hace unos días.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —El más alto se sentó al lado del tiburón con la mirada gacha— No fue nada grave… Haru, me salvó a tiempo.

—Me lo dijo Gou… No fue nada grave dices… —Rin estaba molesto por la actitud despreocupada de Makoto— Podrías haber muerto, ¿No te das cuenta? ¿Por qué te metiste al mar si le tienes miedo?

—Pensé que ya no le temía… —La voz apenada del muchacho de hebras olivas, hizo que el nadador de dientes afilados le dirigiera la mirada.

—Eres un idiota… —Inconscientemente, estiró su brazo para arreglar uno de los mechones rebeldes de su amigo.

—Lo siento, ¿Te preocupé? —Makoto se estremeció ante el ligero tacto, haciendo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

—Yo… Bueno… Un poco —Avergonzado, iba a alejar su mano del cabello del nadador de espalda, pero éste la tomó entre la suyas— Hey…

— ¿Realmente te preocupaste por mí? —Rin frunció el ceño exasperado por el contacto físico, la verdad es que tenía cierto sentimientos por su amigo que ocultaba, pero que siempre afloraban cuando estaba cerca de él.

—Sí… ¿Puedes soltarme? Ya me tengo que ir —Se levantó liberándose del agarre de la orca.

— ¡Espera! ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir? —Le sugirió mirándolo esperanzado, Rin suspiró no pudiéndose negar a la petición del más alto, iba a ser una noche larga.

—Entonces, ¿Ya encontraste tu sueño? —Dijo después de unas horas, sintiendo el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del adolescente más alto, pero lo único que logró escuchar, eran sus leves respiraciones demostrando que estaba dormido.

A la mañana, Makoto se despertó sin la presencia de Rin, pero una pequeña nota avisando que se iba temprano, lo tranquilizó y le dijo que todo estaba bien. Pasó más tiempo, se habían vuelto más cercanos, pero los problemas con Haruka aumentaban. Las palabras del pelirrojo diciéndole a su mejor amigo que no volvería a nadar con él, lo distanciaron de él; debía estar al lado de Haruka, apoyarlo y darle el pequeño empujón que necesitaba para poder arreglar las cosas con Rin. Estaban en las regionales, ya estaban enterados sobre la eliminación del pelirrojo de los relevos, y ahora corrían en su búsqueda. A pesar de que Haruka y Rin pelearan y se gritaran, lograron resolver todos sus problemas, y nuevamente volvieron a nadar un relevo juntos, aunque lo único que ganaron fue una descalificación.

Makoto se encontraba sentado en la playa, observando el mar de noche junto a Rin, después de haber resuelto todo el drama, pasaban muchísimo más tiempo juntos, los coqueteos eran indispensables entre ellos, al igual que los ligeros roces que cada vez se volvían más íntimos.

— ¿Quieres volver? —Decía acariciando las hebras olivas.

—No… Quiero quedarme un poco más —Suspiró mientras se acurrucaba más al cuerpo del más bajo.

— ¿Y bien?...

— ¿Qué? —Dirigió sus orbes esmeraldas a los escarlatas, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca que sus alientos lograban entremezclarse.

— ¿Sigues sin tener un sueño? —Susurró tratando de controlar sus impulsos de querer besar al nadador. Hace mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta de su amor por Makoto, y también sabía que el más alto sentía lo mismo por él.

—Bueno… —Makoto se separó algo incómodo y sonrojado— No… No tengo uno específico…

—Vamos, dímelo —El tiburón insistió.

—La verdad es que… —El chico de cabello oliva se sonrojó aún más de lo que estaba— Es… Estar contigo…

— ¿Qué? —Rin quería reír, la vergüenza de Makoto era hermosa, pero más hermosas eran sus palabras.

—No me hagas repetirlo —Alegó abrazando sus rodillas para luego ocultar su sonrojado rostro.

—Makoto… —Le llamó pero la orca se negaba a mirarlo— Makoto… —Volvió a repetir, el nadador de espalda alzó un poco la mirada, sólo para encontrarse con la sonrisa del tiburón— Idiota… Ven aquí —Tomó su rostro con ambas manos, y besó esos dulces labios que tanto ansiaba. Makoto suspiró en el beso, correspondiendo tímidamente. Todo estos años estuvo esperando a volver a sentir lo que era ser besado por Rin.

—Espera —Se separó del depredador para recuperar el aliento— Por favor… Dime que esto no es un beso de despedida.

—Por supuesto que no… —Rin acarició suavemente las mejillas de Makoto y volvió a besarlo dulcemente— Te amo Makoto, no volveré a dejarte —Prometió sin dejar de besar esos labios que lo volvían loco.

—Rin… —Jadeó al sentir que el más bajo profundizaba el beso— Yo también te amo.

—Lo sé —Se separaron nuevamente, pero sus miradas no lo hicieron— Hagamos tu sueño realidad, Makoto…

Los preciosos orbes esmeraldas del muchacho se iluminaron ante la propuesta de Rin; éste sonrió sin dejar de mirar a ese hermoso chico, de repente se encontró con la realización, de que el sueño de Makoto, era igual al que él tenía aparte del de ser nadador, y eso, le hizo sonreír aún más.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero les haya gustado! <strong>_

_**Sigo invitándolos a que participen en la MakoRin Week!**_

_**Se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
